


Baby Steps

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> none, unless numbers of sexual partners concerns you<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine; no money made<br/><b>Beta:</b> Once again, I've been bad; please point out anything that could be corrected.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny's more worried about the physical side of things than he realizes.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Once again, kaige68, this is for you! *smooches*. This is the sixth installment of the Overthinking series, and takes place immediately after the last fic.

Danny decides not to push Steve any further for the meantime tonight. He's given up information that Danny asked for, and while it might not be much, it's _something_ , and for that Danny's grateful. In all honesty, Danny's still nervous about progressing things past the 'date' stage, and maybe it's better for both of them if they just act like they always do when they're together. After all, that's surely part of the reason why they're drawn to each other – that they like these interactions as they stand. 

Sure, there's more to talk about before things go much further physically, but why rush things? He and Rachel didn't fall into bed on the first date either; it really isn't Danny's style, and since this is entirely new to him, Danny's not even sure it'll be a second date thing either. 

He's thought a lot about getting physical with Steve though; it doesn't freak him out quite as much as it might have done when he was younger, and Danny's not sure if it's because it's _Steve_ or simply that he's become more relaxed about sex as he's grown older. Not that he has any hang-ups about sex in general, but he knows he really, really tried not to think about who did what to whom when he was doing the _looking_ that he's mentioned to Steve. 

Thinking back on those times, he realizes that the guys in question were kinda like Steve; not necessarily physically in all respects – one was definitely blond – but they had something similar in the way they held themselves and in their attitude to life, he decides now, although when all is said and done, what he was looking at _was_ their physical attributes. He remembers being distinctly uncomfortable about his feelings though, and running away made more sense at the time than risking anything he might regret making a mistake over.

As they leave the restaurant talking about the way Steve took down the suspect earlier in the day, it's just like any other day in recent times, and Danny's more than happy with that. Steve seems in good spirits too, despite the criticisms Danny's offering up, and Danny figures it's probably that he's more relaxed since Danny gave up asking the hard questions.

"Just once," Danny says, emphasising his point with a finger, " _One_ time, maybe, you could actually wait for back-up… or, I don't know, perhaps not use a grenade or tear gas to stop a perp? Ya think, huh?"

Steve just laughs, and gives Danny that look that says he's well aware that what he did was dangerous and potentially explosive, but he got the result they needed _again_ , and if that's the case, then why stop now? The trouble is that Danny loves that expression on Steve, no matter how fool-hardy the behaviour was and how much of a strip Danny can't help tearing off him.

He ends up shaking his head and letting it go, of course. They get into the Camaro – Steve's still driving, naturally – and he eyes Danny sideways, a small smile still in place, as he points the car in the direction of his own house, and then faces ahead to concentrate on the road.

"Uh…" Danny starts, frowning. "We're going to your place?"

Steve raises his eyebrows, looking innocent. "Hmm? I have to get home somehow, Danny. You picked me up this morning, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Danny nods, the panic that has started his heart thumping reducing a little. He had thought he was relaxed, but clearly the worry about what happens next is closer to the surface than he'd realized. "So… I'll drop you off… well, you'll let me drive myself home after you get out at your place, right?" He almost bites his tongue at how stupid that sounds.

"Absolutely," Steve confirms, not looking at him. "It's still early though. You could come in for coffee?"

The tone is questioning, but Danny's heart has sped up again at the implication. He _really_ isn't ready for this. "Uh… I’m kinda tired; maybe I'll just head home. Raincheck?" He hopes it sounds calm and easy, and although Steve nods like it's no big deal, Danny can see him gnawing on the inside of his lip like he's not sure what he did wrong.

"It's not… look, babe, I just… I need to take a few baby steps before I start running, okay?"

Steve looks at him for a second before focusing back on the road. "I get it, Danny. But it can just be coffee, you know?"

Danny squints at him, suspicious, but nods. "Okay, sure, coffee; why not?"

"Good," Steve replies, grinning at him.

Shaking his head, Danny decides there's no point saying any more right now, though he can't shake the idea that Steve's not going to let him go home without trying _something_. Danny definitely wants to talk more before he commits himself to anything intimate with Steve, but the guy's Action Man personified, and probably assumes that Danny will give in if he makes the right move. 

The car turns into Steve's driveway at last and they get out and head for the front door, Steve digging in his pockets for the keys like it's any other visit to his house they've made together. He doesn't even come close to Danny, opening the door and waving Danny in from several paces out of his way.

Danny eyes him as he passes anyway, and flicks the light-switch as he goes in. He hears Steve shut the door behind them, but doesn't stop until he's in the kitchen and can sit in a straight-back chair well out of physical reach as Steve puts the coffee on.

"You want to go surfing on the weekend?" Steve asks over his shoulder as he busies himself with cups and spoons.

"Yeah, why not? I don't have Grace and I could use the practice."

Steve turns and leans back on the counter, crossing his arms across his chest as he waits for the coffee to brew. "That's certainly true." 

He's grinning at Danny like he's remembering something, and Danny gets the distinct impression that it's got something to with him having way less clothing on for surfing than at any other time they're together. He shifts in his seat and tries to fight the blush that threatens. He narrows his eyes at Steve and holds up a hand. "Please tell me you are not picturing me naked."

Steve's grin just widens, and he turns back to the coffee pot. 

"Let me get something straight, here, Steven. You can picture me naked all you like, but you are not seeing the real thing until I'm ready."

"Okay, it's a deal." 

Danny can hear the smirk in Steve's voice and he's convinced that the man's got something up his sleeve. Is there any point in trying to figure out what it is?

"Okay, I tell you what: you give me something and I'll give you something back."

Steve pours the coffee and plonks the mugs down on the table, turning his chair around and straddling it backwards so he can rest his arms across the back of it as he gives Danny a sultry look. "What do you want me to give you, Danny?" His voice oozes sex, and Danny can't help the spiral of desire it produces in him; he's never heard Steve talk like that before.

"Not that!" He spits out, physically jerking backward.

His action rocks the coffee cups and they're threatening to spill, but don't quite. Steve's eyes have widened and he looks apologetic; he knows he's pushed a bit too far, too soon for Danny. 

Taking a deep breath, Danny puts his hands flat on the table and leans forward a little. "This may be how you do things with guys who have experience with this kinda thing, babe, but some of us need a little more information before we try the horizontal bop with someone." He's hiding his freak-out behind anger; one of his favourite deflections. "I meant you should _tell_ me something, and I would then consider what _action_ I could offer in return, bearing in mind it will not include nudity just yet."

Steve just looks at him warily for a moment, then he says, sounding slightly belligerent, "What do you want to know?"

"That's better." Danny picks up his coffee and sips at it, making a show of considering what to ask.

Steve picks up his own coffee, gulping at it and frowning into the cup as he lowers it. He actually looks worried, like Danny's going to ask something really difficult. He takes pity on Steve, and tries something that will only need a one or two word answer.

"How many guys have you been with?"

A frown of concentration replaces the one of worry on Steve's face, and Danny is actually relieved for him. It can't be too difficult to answer, even if there isn't a specific number.

"Uh…" Steve looks to be still adding up in his head. "You mean as in sex or actual relationships?" he asks.

Danny hadn't thought that far, and he waves his hands generously. "Either, or."

The thing about Steve is that while he can be vague sometimes, there are occasions when he completely surprises Danny with precise answers. Somehow he didn't expect this to be one of those times.

"Well, I guess I'd only count two as relationships," Steve offers, and swallows more coffee. "As for the other, uh, well, maybe… fifteen?" He says it like he's never counted and it's an estimation, but there's something about his expression that tells Danny he knows exactly how many guys he's done it with and he's just trying to find out if Danny thinks that many is a bad thing. 

Danny frowns thoughtfully, nodding, and sips from his coffee before offering the opinion that Steve is so clearly waiting for. "Okay, that's maybe more than I thought, but considering you're my age and you've never been married, that averages about one a year since you turned twenty, so it's maybe not as many as it could be. Can I ask one more question?" he asks, noting the relief in Steve's eyes.

"Okay," Steve agrees cautiously.

"How many women?"

Steve swallows more coffee, averting his eyes as his cheeks redden slightly. Danny wonders what the problem is. He knows he's probably been with somewhere in the vicinity of twenty to thirty himself; he was quite the slut at college before he met Rachel, and while there haven't been that many since they split, there have been some. He doesn't say anything though; just lets Steve take his time with the answer as he concentrates on his own drink.

"Six," Steve finally answers, muttering it into the coffee cup.

For a moment, Danny thinks he misheard; maybe Steve said sixteen? He puts down his coffee and bites at his lip, watching Steve's blush grow. Steve's still not looking at him, and he's obviously worried about Danny's reaction to the answer. 

"Six?" Danny repeats stupidly, trying to slot this new information into what he's been assuming about Steve's sexual exploits. "So… six relationships?" he guesses.

Steve stands up and collects the coffee cups, dumping the remaining contents in the sink and standing with his back to Danny as he rinses them out. "No; only one."

"Catherine?" Danny asks, confused. It shouldn't matter that Steve's basically just confessed he's way more inclined towards men than Danny had ever guessed, but somehow it's more surprising than it should be. He's not sure if that makes him more nervous about what they're just starting or more confident that Steve will be willing to commit to it.

"Yeah," Steve admits, nodding. He's still facing away; evidently talking about this is not happening while he's looking at Danny. Danny will take what he can get on that score; he's not going to force him into anything less comfortable if it means Steve will stop speaking. "We connected really well and I just… it worked for a while. We're still close, of course, but…" He shrugs, like he can't explain it any better.

"Okay." Danny nods, though Steve still isn't looking. "I should probably get going." He stands up and moves around the table, hovering behind Steve for a few uncomfortable moments as he tries to decide what he should offer to Steve in return for the honesty. In the end, he puts a hand on Steve's shoulder, patting it awkwardly, and taking his hand back as Steve turns toward him at last.

"Numbers don't mean anything, Danny," Steve says softly, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"I know that, babe. It's cool. C'mon, see me out." He yawns, emphasising that the reason he's going is exhaustion and not any kind of judgment on Steve. "I need to sleep."

Steve smiles, relief of some kind showing, and then nods. "Yeah, okay."

Danny tilts his head, wondering, but only offers Steve a grin before he heads for the door, Steve close behind. He's halfway outside when Steve speaks again. 

"Danny." The voice is low and Danny turns before he realizes how close Steve is. "I _told_ you something; you owe me an _action_." He lowers his head and kisses Danny before Danny has understood his intention, sliding his hands around Danny's waist and drawing him close.

Danny's too stunned to do anything but respond, a strange whimpering sound escaping him as Steve eases back enough for Danny to push him away should he choose to. But it feels too good to do that, and Danny finds himself pulling Steve back, one hand tightening around Steve's neck, the other gripping his t-shirt. He gives in to the sensuality and taste of Steve, pressing into his body and forgetting his inhibitions in favour of enjoying everything Steve's offering.

Before he can remember how reticent he's been about the physical side of things, Danny's pushing Steve back towards the house, desire building as he follows. 

Steve chooses that moment to shove him away, stepping out of Danny's reach and wiping the back of a hand across his mouth. "You should go now," he breathes, though it's the last thing he can possibly want, going by his expression.

"Babe?" Danny tries, taking a step forward.

But Steve backs up further, into the house, and starts to close the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?" Danny can't believe this.

"You made the deal, babe."

Danny blinks as the door closes further. "Huh?"

"Baby steps, Danny, baby steps."

He can hardly say he didn't ask for that, no matter how he's feeling now. 

"Next time, Steve McGarrett, I'm going with your method," Danny mutters to himself as he concedes defeat, adjusts his crotch, and heads for the Camaro.

~//~


End file.
